


Beats

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master needs help sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beats

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 108

The Doctor was getting ready for bed when the Master walked in. He didn't knock, but the Doctor had given up expecting basic courtesies from him. "I'm sleeping with you tonight."

"We've had this discussion. You're my prisoner, I'm not going to -- "

"You took my drums," the Master said. "I can't sleep in the silence."

And the beating of the Doctor's hearts would be an effective substitute. "You could have just asked," he said, and lay down on the bed. The Master joined him, and settled his head on the Doctor's chest.

"I'm the Master," he said. "I don't _ask_."


End file.
